redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sambrook the otter/What has happened to the wikia?
Well as my blog title suggests, what happened to the wikia? Specifically this one- And i'm not to sure about any others - but lets focus on this one, the Redwall flavored one, Tonight. Now I will not turn this into a rant, given this website does not deserve such a thing. This is a wonderful website to gather any information you need to know, or perhaps you want to contribute something to our database that is not there already. you will have fun getting to know all you can about these such things, and also perhaps your talented at art and you wish to show us your drawings you have done because you have worked long and hard on them, and perhaps now you want to show us. Or maybe your a masterful storyteller, and you want to enlighten us with your word-smithery, a captivating tale of your own personal adventures in Redwall! :Alright! so uh yeah... what happened? I will admit, the fan fics and fan art have stayed true (except in one... er several different instances where there have been "Anthro" art (people with tails and ears, and mayhaps animal feet, but no paws or animal features)and also had some people art)aaaand sometimes we will now and again get fan fics where we include people as a moajor part, or just an entirely different species that has Ab-so-lute-ly NOTHING to do with Redwall in it. :I guess that counts at my first arguement. my second is: This has become a social networking as well as advertising website. I believe the shout box wasn't really that bad of an idea, its just... It you guys want to social network about school, homework, home life, friends, etc I would reccomend getting a Facebook and talking about it on there. I think we have to easily become lax with the idea that we come on here to talk about life, not Redwall. We need to remember this is a REDWALL site. As for advertising... eeeeh, its just looking through somebodies talk list can get tedious when you want to find something important vs, when you want to see when something is updated. But I understand, its not too big of a deal,so don't worry about it ;) ::Now Im sure many of your are saying - wow, what a hypocrite. well, yes. I am one... er was. I frankly only come on here nowadays just to see what people think of my art and to sheck up on Redwall data. Its not like what it used to be with me ya know ;) I mean, yeah I don't mind you guys chatting and such, but it just seems like we've gotten too carried awaywith this concept, to the point where its become "Facebook for Redwall 'n Furry people!" Tis' only the opinion of one ol Redwaller, but I would highly reccomend you young'uns getting facebooks... i would also like to reassure you, that all the users on this wikia are great and very very kind people... its just, you know, wrong place =/ (thats my opinion, of course) Thank you for your time and attention! God Bless, Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts